Summer
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: ***Chapter 14*** Four teenagers come to Horizon for the summer. Please review
1. Intro

Summer  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Joey Stevenson: 16, dresses all black, has chin, eyebrow and ear pierced, black hair, brown eyes, tall, medium build, constantly on drugs, not social, failing school, doesn't turn up much and when he does, he is usually stoned.  
  
Ashleigh Stevenson: 15, average height and weight, blonde/brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, depressed, not known if she takes drugs, B average student.  
  
Parents: Joey's father was a punter, who hasn't seen Joey's mother (Joanne) since she conceived Joey. Nothing is known about Joey's father, not even his name. Joanne married Ashleigh's father 3 months after she had Ashleigh. Joanne has past convictions for prostitution, but nothing recent. Ashleigh's father has only received fines for drunken disorderly, no convictions.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Tara Cossart: 16, blonde, long hair, blue eyes, medium height, and weight, drugs, alcohol, the courts made her see a therapist once a week after she was caught for possession. Says she is off drugs.  
  
Parents: Her mother and father are divorced. She lives with her mother who owns a chain of department store. She hasn't seen her father for 5 years because he lives in England. Neither her father nor mother has a police record.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter One

Summer  
  
Chapter One  
  
A young girl is lying on a therapist's couch. The therapist looks bored.  
  
Therapist: When was the last time you took drugs?  
  
Girl: (sitting up to face therapist, her eyes wide open, innocently) I haven't touched them in months, I swear. I have realised what they do to me and I will never touch them again.  
  
Therapist: (looking up at the clock) That's the time up.  
  
Girl: (looks disappointed) So there's no more sessions?  
  
Therapist: That's it.  
  
Girl: (standing up and shaking the therapist's hand.) Thank you so much, you've helped me immensely.  
  
Therapist: You're welcome Tara and stay off drugs.  
  
Tara: I will.  
  
(Tara walks out the door.)  
  
Tara: Delusional obstinate bitch. (She lights up a joint and inhales deeply.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A young girl walks outside; she carries a bag to a car and puts it on the back seat. She walks to the backyard and looks around.  
  
Girl: Joey! (No answer.) For god's sake where are you?  
  
(She looks up a tree. A young boy is lying across two branches, his eyes are closed. The girl picks up a stone and throws it at him, it hits his arm. He opens his eyes and looks down at her annoyed.)  
  
Girl: Come on, we've got to go!  
  
(The boy half falls, half climbs down and walks slowly to the car. He opens the door and slumps down in the seat with his eyes closed. The girl follows him.)  
  
Girl: Where's your bag?  
  
(He doesn't answer; she walks back into the house and into a room. The curtains are closed, the bed is a mess, there is cocaine, meth and pot in plain view and the walls are plastered with posters of heavy metal bands. She walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a heap of black tops, she searches for any coloured tops, but finding none she packs a bag with black clothes. She zips up the bag and walks back to the car with it. A woman is waiting in the car.)  
  
Woman: Hurry up Ashleigh; I've got a meeting to go to.  
  
Ashleigh: Sorry mum.  
  
(She gets into the car and sits next to Joey, who still has his eyes closed. The car pulls out of the driveway. Ashleigh stares at Joey, then pulls his beanie off. Without opening his eyes, Joey pulls it back on, but not before Ashleigh sees a large bruise and a cut across his forehead. She turns away, not saying anything. Ashleigh sits there for 15 minutes bored. She turns back to Joey and opens his left eye with her fingers.)  
  
Ashleigh: (looking into his eye, which is blood shot) What have you taken? (He opens both eyes and glares at her.) I think you took a little too much.  
  
Joey: (slurred and mumbled.) I want it to last. (He closes his eyes again.)  
  
Ashleigh: (triumphant) Ah! You talked. (He doesn't say anything.) Fine. (She turns away.)  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Note: Joey is very loosely based on Sam from Life as a House, but there are differences. Joey has more piercings, but unlike Sam he has them because he likes the pain of getting them done (like cutting), not to express himself, he doesn't wear make up or have his hair dyed. He is also not autoerotic asphyxiated, nor has tried prostitution. He is just a teen who dresses in black and takes drugs. Their backgrounds, as you will find out, are also very different.  
  
* means thoughts  
  
Mt Horizon  
  
A car pulls up and a young girl gets out, she looks around, says something to her mother then walks up to Peter and Sophie, her mother drives away without turning off the car or getting out.  
  
Peter: You must be Tara Cossart. (She nods.) Ok, come this way, before I introduce you to your group, Sophie will search you.  
  
Tara: Search me? Why?  
  
Sophie: Your report said you do drugs.  
  
Tara: (Eyes open wide, innocently.) I haven't in over a year.  
  
Sophie: (Not sure whether to believe her.) Ok, but it's standard procedure.  
  
Tara: Oh, ok.  
  
(They walk off; Peter stays out the front waiting for the next lot of summer kids. A car pulls up. A woman and a girl get out. The girl leans back into the car and says something to the other person, still in the car. The door on the other side opens and a boy gets out. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black pants and black boots; he is also wearing a black beanie, which is pulled down low. They all walk up to Peter, with the boy lagging behind, staring at the ground.)  
  
Peter to Ashleigh: Ashleigh I presume (she nods.) and that's Joey? (Referring to the boy who has his back to everyone.)  
  
Woman: Yes, unfortunately. Anyway, I must go, I have a meeting to go to. (to Peter...) Good luck. (She walks to the car and drives off.)  
  
Peter: (smiling at Joey and Ashleigh) Ok, we'll get you both checked in and then you can meet your group.  
  
(Ashleigh and Peter start to walk off, Ashleigh realises Joey isn't following, she grabs his arm and pulls him along.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The three teenagers are waiting outside Peter's office. Tara is staring at Joey who is slumped in his chair with his eyes closed.  
  
Tara to Ashleigh: Is he ok?  
  
Ashleigh: Yeh.  
  
Tara: You sure he's not dead?  
  
Ashleigh: I'm sure.  
  
Tara: I'm Tara.  
  
Ashleigh: Ashleigh, that's Joey.  
  
Tara: What are you here for?  
  
Ashleigh: (rolling her eyes.) Depression, you?  
  
Tara: Drugs and he's here cos of them, right?  
  
Ashleigh: Yeh. (No one says anything.)  
  
Tara: Great, an uncomfortable silence. (Ashleigh smiles.)  
  
(Peter opens the door and sticks his head out.)  
  
Peter: Ashleigh, you want to come in?  
  
(Ashleigh gets up and walks into his office, leaving Tara staring at Joey amused.)  
  
Peter: So, do you know why you're here?  
  
Ashleigh: (rolling her eyes.) I'm depressed.  
  
Peter: You don't think you are?  
  
Ashleigh: I know I'm not; it's just that I'm not hyperactive with joy, so my mum thought I was depressed.  
  
Peter: Do you and your brother get on?  
  
Ashleigh: Yeh.  
  
Peter: Do you know why he takes drugs?  
  
Ashleigh: (swallowing) I dunno, I guess he likes getting stoned.  
  
Peter: How long has he been using?  
  
Ashleigh: Why don't you ask him?  
  
Peter: You think he'd tell me?  
  
Ashleigh: (smiling.) Probably not.  
  
Peter: Ok, that's all; I'll get Sophie to introduce you to your group.  
  
Ashleigh: What about Joey?  
  
Peter: We're going to keep him in the infirmary until he sobers up.  
  
Ashleigh: Can't he just meet the group when I do, he won't be any trouble, I promise.  
  
Peter: (sensing Ashleigh is afraid of meeting them on her own.) Ok. Wait outside and Sophie'll be there soon.  
  
Ashleigh: Ok, thanks. (She walks out.)  
  
Peter: Oh, and tell Tara she can come in.  
  
(Tara walks in.)  
  
Peter: Sit down. (She sits down)  
  
Peter: Do you know why you're here?  
  
(Tara shakes her head.)  
  
Peter: You were caught with drugs after being warned for possession.  
  
Tara: (Innocently) They weren't mine, someone planted them on me!  
  
Peter: Ok. (not sure whether to believe her or not.) Do you get on with your parents?  
  
Tara: Yeh.  
  
Peter: (Surprised.) Um, ok. Now it says in your file, you've cut school a lot, any reason why?  
  
Tara: The teachers picked on me. (She starts crying.)  
  
Peter: (handing her a tissue.) Ok, you can go; Sophie'll be here soon to introduce you to your group. (Tara nods and leaves the room.)  
  
(Tara closes the door behind her and smiles. *Too easy*)  
  
(Sophie walks up to the three teenagers.)  
  
Sophie: You want to meet your group?  
  
(Ashleigh gets up and pulls Joey out of his seat. Tara follows them.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A man walks into Peter's office  
  
Man: When I was examining Joey, I noticed he has bruises all over his body and a large cut on his forehead.  
  
Peter: From fights?  
  
Man: Yeh, but not ordinary fights. It looks like he's been beaten, often.  
  
Peter: Ok, thanks. (The man walks out.)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Lodge  
  
The remaining Cliff-hangers are all in the lodge.  
  
Shelby: Where is everyone?  
  
Daisy: Ezra, Scott and Juliette are at home with their dysfunctional families and Kat has escaped from the clutches of Peter.  
  
Auggie: So this is it?  
  
David: Perfect time for some one on one bonding. (Winking at Daisy)  
  
Daisy: (ignoring David) I over heard Peter telling Sophie that there were summer kids coming.  
  
Shelby: Great, more newbies, wasn't David enough.  
  
David: You know you love me.  
  
Shelby: (monotone.) I'm overcome with emotion. (David smirks at her) (Sophie walks in.)  
  
Sophie: Cliff-hangers, this is Tara, Ashleigh and Joey.  
  
Daisy: Come and join our happy little party. (They all sit down. Daisy stares at Joey intrigued.)  
  
Shelby: Look Daisy another Goth.  
  
Daisy: A soul mate, how nice.  
  
Ashleigh: He's not Goth.  
  
Shelby: Oh yeh, and how would you know?  
  
Ashleigh: I'm his sister.  
  
Sophie: Can we get started please? Ok, Joey, Tara and Ashleigh will be here for the summer and I expect you to all treat them with respect.  
  
Auggie: (looking at Joey.) It's kinda hard to respect someone who's stoned.  
  
Sophie: (ignoring Auggie.) Who wants to start? (No one says anything.) Ok Daisy, thank you for volunteering.  
  
Daisy: (Sarcastically) Your welcome. I'm Daisy Gra. Lipenowski and I'm here cos my parents couldn't stand my sunny disposition. (Sophie shakes her head at her) Ok yeh, and I tried to kill my dad. Shelby. (Ashleigh stares at Daisy amazed.)  
  
Shelby: I'm Shelby and I'm here cos I ran away. Auggie.  
  
Auggie: I'm Auggie and I had a choice between here and juvie. David.  
  
David: I'm David and I'm here cos I went on a killing spree.  
  
Sophie: (interrupting.) David.  
  
David: (smirking) Fine. I didn't enjoy boot camp; whoops did I say that out loud, I meant my childhood, so the general sent me here.  
  
Sophie: Ok, Tara, you want to go?  
  
Tara: I'm Tara and I'm here cos I was planted with drugs. (Everyone looks at her, she seems sincere.)  
  
Sophie: Ashleigh.  
  
Ashleigh: I'm Ashleigh and I'm here because my parents got sick of my brother and me.  
  
Sophie: Joey, your turn. (Joey doesn't say anything. He has his head down.)  
  
Ashleigh: Um, he's here cos of drugs.  
  
David: Never would've guessed.  
  
Sophie: Ok, we'll leave it there. Auggie, can you take Joey to your dorm and get him to sleep it off, Ashleigh, you can go with him. Juliette, show Tara to your dorm. Dinner's in half an hour.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Auggie walks in first followed by Ashleigh and Joey.  
  
Auggie to Joey: (pointing to an empty bed.) That'll be yours. (Ashleigh looks at Auggie. He takes the hint.) Ok, and I'm just going to go to dinner, you know where that is don't you? (Ashleigh nods. He leaves. Ashleigh takes Joey's hand and leads him over to the bed, they both sit down.)  
  
Ashleigh: Everything will be alright now, I promise.  
  
Joey: (slurred) Bullshit.  
  
Ashleigh: It would help if you were sober for more than a couple of hours a day.  
  
Joey: (Glaring at her) Don't lecture me.  
  
Ashleigh: (Smiling) Someone's got to.  
  
Joey: I don't want your advice, I want your absence.  
  
Ashleigh: Fine, I'm going to dinner. (She gets up and leaves him sitting on the bed.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dining Hall  
  
Ashleigh walks in and sits with the rest of the Cliff-hangers.  
  
David to Tara: Seriously, why are you here?  
  
Tara: I was too good and my parents couldn't stand it.  
  
David: Come on.  
  
Tara: I plotted to kill the president.  
  
David: Seriously  
  
Tara: I think I have aliens living in my brain.  
  
David: Please!  
  
Tara: I'm doing a case study on screwed up teens.  
  
Shelby: This is getting really boring.  
  
Tara: (quietly, looking down.) I was rapped.  
  
David: (Thinking she's joking.) Yeh right. (Tara starts crying.) Shit, don't cry! I believe you.  
  
(She continues to cry then suddenly bursts out laughing. David looks at her confused.)  
  
Tara: (laughing) You're so gullible!  
  
David: (glaring at her.) That wasn't funny.  
  
Tara: You should've seen your face!  
  
Shelby: You shouldn't joke bout stuff like that.  
  
Tara: I'm so sorry Cindy.  
  
Shelby: It's Shelby.  
  
Tara: I know, it's just you act and think like a Barbie doll, but I can't call you Barbie cos they're like perfect and your not, you're the cheep imitation, Cindy. Do you get it or should I explain it slower. (Shelby glares at her.)  
  
(to Ashleigh.) What's up with your brother, if he wasn't brain dead he'd be hot.  
  
Ashleigh: He's not brain dead.  
  
Shelby: Seriously, what is up with him, is he always stoned or did he just do it today to impress us.  
  
Ashleigh: He didn't do it to impress you and if someone being stoned impresses you, you're sick.  
  
David: Oh, she's getting liberated.  
  
Daisy: Come on guys; leave her alone, it's her first day.  
  
Shelby: We apologize.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, just cos you have pmt, doesn't mean you can take it out on us!  
  
Shelby: I don't.  
  
David: (interrupting) She's got a point.  
  
Daisy to Ashleigh: They're not always like this, they're just bored.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Just after lights out.  
  
Tara: Hey, I'm sorry bout what I said at dinner, this whole change has just overwhelmed me; I'm not usually like that.  
  
Daisy: That's ok, we'll survive.  
  
Tara: Shelby?  
  
Shelby: What no Cindy this time.  
  
Tara: I shouldn't have said that, I don't know anything about you.  
  
Shelby: Damn right.  
  
Tara: Forgive me?  
  
Shelby: Yeh.  
  
Tara: Ash?  
  
Ashleigh: Yeh?  
  
Tara: I'm sorry bout the stuff I said bout your brother.  
  
Ashleigh: That's ok.  
  
Daisy: Sisterly bonding, how nice.  
  
Tara: G'night.  
  
All: Night.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	5. Me very silly! :

( I very stupid, he he, I put Juliette in my story after saying she'd gone home for the holidays, lol. I apologise. I have changed chapter 3 so it makes sense and I'll add another chapter as prize for noticing. (Cos I meant to screw it up, yes, um, I meant to.)  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Next day - Morning  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Joey wakes up and groans, he turns over and rubs his head. He opens his eyes and sits up looking around confused. He can't remember anything from the day before, all he knows is he has a major hang over. He gets out of bed and walks out of the room, looking around. He walks over to another building and looks through the window. He sees Ashleigh in one of the bed, wanting answers; he opens the door to the dorm and walks over to her bed. He kneels on the floor and shakes her gently.  
  
Joey: (whispering.) Ash, Ash (She wakes up and looks at him.)  
  
Ashleigh: Hey, what you doing in here.  
  
Joey: Where are we?  
  
Ashleigh: You don't remember? (He shakes his head and she sits up.) Mt Horizon School for troubled teens.  
  
Joey: Shit.  
  
Ashleigh: What'd you take yesterday; you were really out of it. Coke?  
  
Joey: (remembering) and meth.  
  
Shelby: (interrupting) No wonder you were outta it.  
  
Joey: (turning to face Shelby; confused.) Who are you?  
  
Shelby: We met yesterday, although you weren't on this planet. I'm Shelby.  
  
Joey: (turning back to Ashleigh and putting his head on her bed, face down. Mumbling.) Kill me.  
  
Ashleigh: Hang over? (He nods, with his face still buried in her doona.) Here's a thought, stop using. (He doesn't say anything. Ashleigh leans down and kisses the top of his head.) You need to wash your hair.  
  
Shelby: Oh, a Kodak moment, how sweet. (Ashleigh glares at her.)  
  
Ashleigh to Joey: You'd better go, before anyone else wakes up.  
  
Joey: K. (He stands up and walks out.) See ya.  
  
Shelby: Wow, he's really weird.  
  
Ashleigh: (glaring at Shelby.) Shut up, you don't know anything. (Shelby smirks at her.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Joey walks back in. Auggie is up and dressed.  
  
Auggie: Where you been? (Joey doesn't say anything; he walks to the shower and closes the door.) Fine.  
  
(15 minutes later Joey walks out and goes back to his bed. He takes out a t- shirt and pulls off the tag, sewn into the tag are pills, he takes two, then hesitates and takes another two. He puts the shirt back into his bag and looks up to see Auggie watching him.)  
  
Auggie: We've got kitchens in a couple of minutes. You coming? (Joey nods and follows Auggie to the kitchen.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kitchen  
  
Auggie and Joey walk in, Joey hasn't said a word to Auggie. Tara, Ashleigh, Shelby, Daisy and David are already in the kitchen. David smiles as he sees Joey.  
  
David: Ah, it's Humphrey.  
  
Daisy: Humphrey?  
  
David: The bear that doesn't talk.  
  
Daisy: Ah, I see. Very intelligent David.  
  
David: I thought so.  
  
(Joey walks over to Ashleigh and helps her wash plates.)  
  
Ashleigh: (looking at Joey's face, his eyes aren't focusing. Whispering.) What have you taken?  
  
Joey: Nothing.  
  
Ashleigh: Yeh right. (Shelby walks over.)  
  
Shelby: You clean?  
  
Ashleigh: Leave him alone.  
  
Shelby: Oh, he needs his little sister to stick up for him, how pathetic.  
  
Daisy: Leave him alone Shelby, just because you're having Scott withdrawals doesn't mean you have to torment people.  
  
(Shelby glares at Daisy and goes back to serving.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Group - Morning  
  
Sophie: Ok Joey, seeing you didn't introduce yourself yesterday, you can do it now.  
  
Joey: Um, ok. I'm Joey.  
  
Sophie: Say why you're here and something about yourself.  
  
Joey: Um, I'm here cos of drugs and. (thinking of something to say.) I'm Ash's brother.  
  
Sophie: Anything else? (He shakes his head.) Ok, Shelby, I wish.  
  
Shelby: I wish Scott was here. Daisy.  
  
Daisy: I wish my family was normal. David.  
  
David: I wish I didn't have to answer this question. Auggie. (Sophie shakes her head at him, showing her disapproval, David smirks at her.)  
  
Auggie: I wish I had talked to my parents more. Um, Tara.  
  
Tara: I wish, I could think of something to say.  
  
Sophie: Try again.  
  
Tara: (*Fuck, how long can I keep this up, bloody hell*) I wish I hadn't started taking drugs. Ash.  
  
Ashleigh: I wish, (looking at Joey.) that I could've stood up for myself. Joey.  
  
Joey: I wish people could see I don't need to be here.  
  
Sophie: Ok, you can go. You have two hours of free time, then Peter's got a surprise for you. (They all leave.)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Ashleigh walks in and lies on her bed, her eyes closed. She feels someone sit on her bed; she opens her eyes and sees Joey.  
  
Joey: Come here. (She sits up and hugs him. He whispers into her ear.) It's not your fault.  
  
Ashleigh: (breaking away from him.) It is!  
  
Joey: It's not, you couldn't do anything.  
  
Ashleigh: Can you please stop using.  
  
Joey: I don't have anything hard left, I promise.  
  
Ashleigh: What do you have?  
  
Joey: Painkillers.  
  
Ashleigh: No wonder you're sedated.  
  
Joey: Not sedated, floating (Joey smiles at her. Shelby walks in.)  
  
Shelby: How touching, can I join?  
  
Ashleigh: Go away Shelby. (Joey gets up and starts to leave.)  
  
Shelby: (Joey he passes her.) You used today? (He doesn't say anything.) What, don't have a come back? (He stops and turns around.)  
  
Joey: When you say something intelligent, I'll have a come back. (He walks out.)  
  
Shelby: Freak.  
  
Ashleigh: Hello! I'm still sitting here!  
  
Shelby: Is he always that weak or is it just the drugs.  
  
Ashleigh: Just the drugs. (She walks out.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Joey seems really boring; just wait til he's off drugs.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
The Cliff-hangers are all standing around in a group, except Joey who is lying on the ground a few metres away. The painkillers are wearing off and he's coming back down. Tara isn't involved in the conversation, she's staring at Joey. Peter walks up.  
  
Peter: Ok, we're going to have a competition.  
  
Daisy: Oh fun.  
  
Peter: (ignoring Daisy.) I'm going to break you up into two groups and each team have to follow a map through the forest until they find a flag, the first group back gets out of kitchens next week.  
  
Daisy: Maybe it won't be that bad.  
  
Peter: It'll take about you'll have to spend the night outside and come back tomorrow. The first group will be; Auggie, Shelby, Tara and Joey, your flag colour is blue. Daisy, David and Ashleigh, you'll have to find the red flag. Ok, you can go.  
  
(They all gather their bags. Tara walks over to Joey and kicks him in the side. He sits up shocked.)  
  
Tara: We're going.  
  
Joey: Fuck, you could've just told me. (He gets up and follows the others, leaving Tara behind. She shakes her head and follows.)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Blue Group (Auggie, Shelby, Tara, Joey)  
  
Tara: (out of breath) Can, we, rest, please!  
  
Auggie: Yeh, ok, 5 minutes only though.  
  
(They all sit down on rocks. Joey undoes his bag and searches through it, frantically.)  
  
Tara: Whatcha looking for?  
  
(Joey sighs relieved as he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out four pills and takes them.)  
  
Auggie: Don't make it obvious you're taking drugs or anything.  
  
Joey: What, you gonna tell on me.  
  
Auggie: I will if you don't stop taking.  
  
Joey: It's none of your business, so you don't have to tell anyone.  
  
Shelby: What are they?  
  
Joey: What, you want some?  
  
Shelby: Maybe.  
  
Auggie: (annoyed) Lets go, we've wasted enough time. (They get up and walk off.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red Group (David, Daisy and Ashleigh)  
  
Daisy: (to Ashleigh) Do you know why your brother takes drugs?  
  
Ashleigh: Can we not talk about it.  
  
Daisy: Fine. (David walks up and puts his arm around Daisy's shoulders.) Get off me. (pushing his arm off. He smirks at her and walks ahead.)  
  
Ashleigh: What a sleaze.  
  
Daisy: He's not that bad, when he's not acting I mean.  
  
Ashleigh: What do you mean acting?  
  
Daisy: He acts really tough and stupid, but he's not.  
  
Ashleigh: Joey does that. He acts like a brain dead druggie so people don't get to know him. (Daisy nods)  
  
Daisy: Understandable. Easy way out I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night -Blue Group  
  
Tara wakes up suddenly and looks around, she slowly gets out of her sleeping bag and walks over to the fire, Joey is leaning against a rock with his eyes closed. Tara sits down opposite him and chucks a rock at him to see if he's awake.  
  
Joey: (not opening his eyes. slurred) Can you not.  
  
Tara: Sorry. Can I have some? (Referring to the pills Joey has obviously taken.)  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Tara: What'd you do to get chucked in here?  
  
Joey: Nothing.  
  
Tara: Yeh right.  
  
Joey: I didn't do anything.  
  
Tara: Ok then, why's your sister here?  
  
Joey: (Too stoned to care about what he's saying.) She's depressed.  
  
Tara: Why? (*This might be useful*)  
  
Joey: She feels guilty cos her father used to hit me.  
  
Tara: Her father?  
  
Joey: We got different dads, both assholes though.  
  
Tara: Where's your dad?  
  
Joey: Dunno, probably fucking another prostitute.  
  
Tara: Oh.  
  
Joey: She thinks I take drugs cos her dad used to hit me, but I don't, I don't care. I could've stopped him, but then he would've gone after her.  
  
Tara: Why do you take drugs then? (Joey doesn't answer, she looks up at him, he has his eyes closed, she watches as he slides off the rock and falls on the ground, unconscious.)  
  
Tara: Typical. (She gets up and goes back to her tent.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning - Red Group  
  
They've been walking for two hours.  
  
Ashleigh: How long til we get to the flag?  
  
Daisy: Not sure, about 2 miles I think.  
  
David: Do you know where we're going?  
  
Daisy: (annoyed) Yes.  
  
David: Then where are we?  
  
Daisy: Well, the river should be right through those trees.  
  
David: I don't see a river and it's not something you'd miss.  
  
Daisy: It'll be there. (They walk through the tree and stop.)  
  
David: (sarcastically) It seems to have moved to spite us, how annoying.  
  
Daisy: (looking at the map.) You're not helping.  
  
David: Neither are you.  
  
Ashleigh: Are we lost?  
  
David: No, just misplaced.  
  
Ashleigh: Where was the last place you knew where we were?  
  
Daisy: Um.  
  
David: She doesn't know.  
  
Daisy: Shut up! I knew where we were yesterday.  
  
Ashleigh: Ok, then lets go back to the camping site.  
  
(They turn around and start walking, after a while David stops.)  
  
David: We didn't come this way!  
  
Daisy: Yes we did!  
  
David: (pointing to a large rock) I don't remember passing that rock.  
  
(Daisy stops and looks around.)  
  
Daisy: Great.  
  
Ashleigh: We can't be that far from the camp site.  
  
David: (sarcastically) Only half a day walking, not long.  
  
Daisy: Why don't you take over army boy?  
  
David: (glaring at her.) Shut up.  
  
Daisy: You should know all about this stuff, or did you fail at that as well.  
  
David: Shut the fuck up!  
  
Daisy: Oh I'm sorry, did I step on your poor little bitty ego.  
  
(David walks off, giving Daisy the finger.)  
  
(Daisy turns back to Ashleigh, she looks stunned.)  
  
Daisy: What? He had it coming.  
  
Ashleigh: We've got to try and get back.  
  
Daisy: Well der.  
  
Ashleigh: We can't leave him here; we'll have to go find him.  
  
Daisy: Fine. (They walk in the direction David was headed.) 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Blue Group - Morning  
  
They walk into a clearing.  
  
Shelby: (running up to the flag.) There it is!  
  
Joey: Calm down, it's only a flag.  
  
Shelby: Yeh, but the other flag is still here, which means we're ahead.  
  
Tara: And that's good because?  
  
Shelby: We'll get out of kitchens.  
  
Tara: Oh!  
  
Auggie: I say we rest.  
  
Tara: Yeh, I'm about to die.  
  
Shelby: (under her breath) Please do.  
  
Tara: Huh? What was that?  
  
Shelby: Nothing. (They hear something and turn around; David comes out of the bushes.)  
  
David: Hello all.  
  
Shelby: (Standing up) Shit! They caught up, let's go.  
  
David: Chill, I stand alone.  
  
Auggie: Where's your group?  
  
David: Dunno, I got bored and decided to go for a little walk.  
  
Tara: Team sprite, nice.  
  
Shelby: Let's go.  
  
(They start walking away from the clearing, David follows.)  
  
Shelby: (turning around. To David.) What are you doing?  
  
David: What, you think I'm gonna wait a year for my group to work out where they are? Anyway, (Whispering) I'm scared of the dark! Don't tell anyone.  
  
Shelby: I won't. (She turns back around and walks off; David smirks at her and follows.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Red Group - Midday  
  
Middle of the woods.  
  
Ashleigh: We're lost, aren't we?  
  
Daisy: Yeh. (Suddenly angry)Where the hell is David! I bet he's doing this on purpose.  
  
Ashleigh: I doubt it.  
  
Daisy: I'm still gonna kill him, when we find him.  
  
Ashleigh: Hey, stop. (Daisy stops) Can you hear that?  
  
Daisy: I hate questions like that, 'are you thinking what I'm thinking B1? I think I.'  
  
Ashleigh: (interrupting) Shhh! Water! (She starts running, Daisy runs after her. They come to the river.)  
  
Daisy: Oh thank god! Now all we need is David.  
  
Ashleigh: I think we should try to get back to Horizon and get Peter, there's no way we'll find David out here.  
  
Daisy: Yeh. (They start following the river back to Horizon.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue Group - Midday  
  
Tara and David are lagging behind, bored.  
  
Tara to David: So, why'd you leave your group?  
  
David: Cos you're in this group of course.  
  
Tara: Nuh, you just wanted to be in the winning team.  
  
David: True, but you were the bonus prize.  
  
Tara: I'd like to thank the academy.  
  
David: So, you like it here?  
  
Tara: (Sarcastically) Yeh, it's so much fun.  
  
David: Yeh, can't beat the bugs or the friendly people.  
  
Tara: Like Shelby, ray of sunshine she is.  
  
David: You sound like Yoda.  
  
Tara: Good, my life is complete now.  
  
David: So, why are you here?  
  
Tara: Why are you?  
  
David: Social reject, now that I've told you my deep dark secret I'll have to kill you, or you can just tell me why you're here, either one's good for me.  
  
Tara: I like getting high.  
  
David: Who doesn't.  
  
Tara: Gondii.  
  
David: Nuh, I'm pretty sure he partied often.  
  
Tara: So, who's this Scott everyone's talking bout, what is he, a god?  
  
David: He wishes, nuh, he's ok.  
  
Tara: He hot?  
  
David: Don't let Shelby hear you say that, she'd scratch your eyes out. He's your typical jock, blue eyes, blonde hair, no sense of humour.  
  
Tara: What, so he doesn't like your jokes? So he's got taste, cool.  
  
David: What you don't like my jokes? Why did Bob fall off the swing? Cos Bob was a watermelon. Why did the boy fall off his bike? Cos someone threw a fridge at him.  
  
Tara: (Laughing) Oh so funny.  
  
David: You're laughing.  
  
Tara: You're an idiot.  
  
David: Yeh, but a funny one, you can't argue with that. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Horizon  
  
Peter watches as the blue group get back first, but they seem to have one extra person.  
  
Peter walks up to the winning group.  
  
Peter: Well done guys, you're first.  
  
Shelby: Oh thank god, I'm having a shower. (She walks off with the rest of her group)  
  
Peter: David, where's your group?  
  
David: Dunno. I lost them.  
  
Peter: You lost them? How?  
  
David: Well I walked off and I saw this group, so rather than walk miles back to my group I decided to stay in this team.  
  
Peter: You were supposed to stay with your group.  
  
David: Yeh, I know, but Daisy has pmt and it was getting really annoying.  
  
Peter: Ok, you can go, but you're still doing kitchens, oh and you still have your punishment from last week to do.  
  
David: Aye, aye captain. (He walks off.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Red Group - Horizon  
  
Daisy and Ashleigh run up the hill to Peter.  
  
Daisy: Peter! We lost David! (David walks past)  
  
David: Who'd you lose? (Daisy seeing David, hugs him. David stands there confused)  
  
Daisy: Thank god you're alright.  
  
David: Um, ok. (Daisy then hits him hard on the arm.) Ow!  
  
Daisy: (Screaming) You f@#*ing wanker!  
  
Peter: Daisy, how about you go have a shower. (Daisy walks off with Ashleigh)  
  
David: (shaking his head) Chicks. (He walks off, passing Tara without saying a word to her, she glares at him.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Girls' Dorm - Night  
  
Shelby bounds in, she runs up and hugs Daisy.  
  
Shelby: He's coming back! He's coming back Daisy!  
  
Tara: Who?  
  
Daisy: Scott obviously.  
  
Shelby: First we get out of kitchens now this!  
  
Tara: (Under her breath, only Ashleigh hears) Maybe now you won't be such a bitch.  
  
Daisy: When is our golden boy coming back?  
  
Shelby: Tomorrow! (She collapses on her bed, smiling.)  
  
Daisy: Why's he coming back so early?  
  
Shelby: (sitting up, her smile's disappeared) I dunno.  
  
Tara: (trying to scare her) What if something really bad happened?  
  
Shelby: I gotta go find Peter. (She runs out)  
  
Tara: So Daisy, what's up between you and David?  
  
Daisy: Nothing, why?  
  
Tara: I just sensed a bit of chemistry.  
  
Daisy: You sensed wrong then. (She walks out. Tara turns to Ashleigh.)  
  
Ashleigh: I don't wanna hear it. (She walks out)  
  
Tara: Fine.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Joey is sitting on his bed, high on painkillers. Peter walks in and up to him.  
  
Peter: Up (motioning Joey to get up.)  
  
Joey: Why.  
  
Peter: We're searching this room for drugs.  
  
Joey: What? Who said we had any?  
  
Peter: We've been told you've got pills.  
  
Joey: (Getting angry) What? I don't!  
  
Peter: Get up. (Joey gets off his bed and folds his arms, annoyed, but slightly scared.)  
  
(Peter goes through his drawers, but finds nothing, he then takes apart Joey's bed and finds nothing. Peter searched the whole room, but finds nothing.)  
  
Joey: See. (He picks up his pillow and puts in back on the bed.)  
  
Peter: Hang on, give me that pillow.  
  
Joey: Why? (Peter grabs it off him and rips it open, inside is a bag of painkillers.)  
  
Peter: My office, now!  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Joey is sitting in a chair while Peter calls his parents.  
  
Peter: We've found painkillers in his possession.I don't think Horizon is for him. um, ok, well in that case, do you know where his father is currently? No, ok, yes I see, I'll let you get back, bye. (He hangs up and turns to Joey)  
  
Peter: Drugs are not allowed here.  
  
Joey: I know, I'm not stupid.  
  
Peter: Yes, you are, taking drugs is stupid.  
  
Joey: (standing up) Hypocrite!  
  
Peter: Excuse me? I gave up along time ago.  
  
Joey: What so now you're an angel? You know jack shit bout anything! You go about preaching your crap and expect everyone to praise you for it! Who cares if I party? It's my choice and no one else's. You call other people stupid when you did it yourself and you didn't even have a reason to! (Yelling) Get over yourself; you're not a fucking god!  
  
Peter: (yelling) I should kick you out!  
  
Joey: (yelling back) Then do it!  
  
Peter: I can't because no one wants you!  
  
Joey: Well der! What are you slow! You let Ash and I go and you'll never see us again.  
  
Peter: Yes I will, I'll see your body when you O.D! You can't survive out there; and if you could I would chuck you out now! (Sophie walks in, hearing the argument)  
  
Peter: (seeing Sophie) (to Joey) Get out, months wood and kitchens. (Joey walks out)  
  
Sophie: Is everything alright?  
  
Peter: (sitting back down) Joey's had a supply of painkillers since he came here.  
  
Sophie: Oh, are you sending him home?  
  
Peter: No, his parents don't want him.  
  
Sophie: Oh, well anyway Shelby's been waiting to see you.  
  
Peter: Send her in.  
  
(Shelby walks in)  
  
Shelby: (bluntly) Why's Scott coming back?  
  
Peter: (confused) Huh? I thought you'd be happy?  
  
Shelby: I am, but why's he coming back so early?  
  
Peter: Uh, I'm not sure.  
  
Shelby: What, didn't you ask?  
  
Peter: (not sure whether to tell her) Well, I did, but he avoided the question, but I'm sure everything fine.  
  
Shelby: What did his dad say?  
  
Peter: I didn't talk to him.  
  
Shelby: What do you mean you didn't talk to him?  
  
Peter: Scott rang me up and said he was coming back early, I didn't speak to his father.  
  
Shelby: Ok, thanks. (She walks out)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Next Day - morning - Road  
  
The taxi driver looks in his rear-view mirror at the boy sitting in the back seat, he hasn't said a word in the three hours that they've been driving.  
  
Taxi Driver (T.D): This your first time at Horizon? (No response)  
  
T.D: I'd got broke if it weren't for that place, driving kids up all the time. Not very nice when they throw up or abuse you though (No response, the T.D turns around taking his eyes off the road.) You alright kid? (Scott looks up and shouts out.)  
  
Scott: Watch out!  
  
(The T.D turns to face the road and swerves the car just in time to avoid the boy running across the road. Three policemen are close behind trying to catch him. Having to avoid the car has slowed down the boy and he is tackled by the policemen. A one policeman waves thankfully to the taxi driver. The taxi driver re-starts the car and they drive up to Horizon.) 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sorry it took so long to upload; I've been on holidays and just basically lazy.  
  
* means thoughts  
  
  
  
Horizon - Morning  
  
Scott is met by Peter and Sophie. He walks up to them.  
  
Peter: Hey Scott, how are you?  
  
Scott: Fine.  
  
Peter: I was hoping I could talk to your father.  
  
Scott: (looking at the ground) He's on a business trip.  
  
Peter: (Glancing at Sophie) Uh, ok. (A police car pulls up.) How about you go with Sophie and I'll talk to you later.  
  
(Scott follows Sophie without saying a word. One of the three policemen gets out of the car and walks up to Peter.)  
  
Peter: This him? (Looking through the window of the car.)  
  
Policeman: Yeh, good luck. (Peter smiles) I'm not joking; this little shit has tried to escape about 4 times in the last 2 hours, even when I handcuffed him. Almost got himself killed.  
  
Peter: Ok, thanks for the warning.  
  
(He opens the car door. The boy sticks out his handcuffed hands.)  
  
Peter: You want them unlocked?  
  
Boy: Yes. (Peter nods to the policeman to take them off. He does. The boy gets out of the car, looks around and smiles at Peter.)  
  
Boy: Nice place.  
  
Peter: Uh, thanks. I'm Peter and I run this place, so if you'll come with me.  
  
(The boy closes the car door as Peter turns his back to walk up the steps of the main building. He turns back around and the boy is gone.)  
  
Peter: What? (To the Policeman who is back in the car) Where'd he go?  
  
Policeman: (Pointing at the running boy) There!  
  
(They both run after the boy into the bush. Peter grabs the boy's arm and swings the boy around to get him to face him. The boy spits in his face and runs off. Peter continues after him, wiping the spit off. He tackles the boy onto the ground.)  
  
Boy: Get the fuck off me you wanker!  
  
(Peter halls the boy to his feet and pulls him back to Horizon.)  
  
Peter: I don't think so Cole.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Outside  
  
Tara looks around the corner of the building to see David approaching; she takes up her position on the bench. Her arms wrapped around her knees and she starts crying.  
  
David walks past and doesn't notice Tara, she starts crying loudly and David turns around and sits down next to her.  
  
David: What's wrong?  
  
Tara: (between sobs) Everything! (*Put your arm around me you idiot!*)  
  
David: You want me to get Peter?  
  
Tara: (she starts to cry more) No!  
  
David: Uh, ok. What's wrong then?  
  
Tara: Everything! (*I should've thought this out more, at least got a story together.*) It's just too hard, everyone hates me.  
  
David: (Trying to make a joke) What's wrong with that? Everyone hates me. (He puts his arm around her and she smiles to herself.)  
  
Tara: Thanks (*Closer, come on!*)  
  
David: (looking down at her) You ok now? (She nods, smiling at him. To her dismay he gets up.) Good, cos I gotta go see Peter, I'm supposed to be a buddy or something. I'm surprised he's gonna trust me on it; I'll just have to prove him wrong hey. I thought I might start off with throwing the newbie off a cliff, see ya. (He jogs off)  
  
(Tara hits the table with her fist. *Bastard!*)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Lodge  
  
Scott walks in and sees Auggie, Shelby, Daisy and a girl he's never seen before, sitting in chairs studying. Shelby stretches and looks up; her face breaks out into a huge smile and she runs up to Scott who's still in the doorway. She embraces him in a hug; he hesitates then hugs her back.  
  
Shelby: I missed you so much! (Scott smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.) What's wrong?  
  
Scott: Nothing, I missed you too. (Shelby turns around and sees everyone watching them.)  
  
Shelby: You wanna go for a walk?  
  
Scott: Yeh. (They walk out holding hands.)  
  
Shelby: Scott, why'd you come back early?  
  
Scott: I missed you.  
  
Shelby: Is that the only reason?  
  
Scott: Yeh.  
  
Shelby: Good. (She smiles at him, studying his face. Something's wrong with him. They turn back around when they hear David calling their names from the lodge.)  
  
David: Oy! We got group.  
  
Shelby: Oh joy. (They walk back)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Group  
  
Cole is sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.  
  
Peter: (to Cole) Why don't you tell the group about yourself. (Cole glares at Peter.)  
  
Cole: Fuck off. (The Cliff-hangers stare at Cole.)  
  
Peter: (Ignoring the comment) Maybe why you're here?  
  
Cole: You fucking know why I'm here, you tell em.  
  
Peter: It would be better coming from you.  
  
Cole: Piss off you wanker.  
  
Peter: (Standing up) Cole, you are here for your own good.  
  
Cole: (Standing up) No I'm not you blind fuck! (David laughs, Cole and Peter look at him, he shrugs at them.)  
  
Cole: (To David) Shut up you dipshit. (David looks down trying to hide his smile.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm - Afternoon  
  
Joey is pacing the dorm, his hands shaking from the withdrawal. David, Auggie and Cole walk in.  
  
Joey: (seeing Cole) You got any pills?  
  
Cole: Fuck off.  
  
Joey: (annoyed) Have you got any pills!  
  
Cole: (Standing in front of Joey) No you bum, I don't and if I did, I wouldn't give em to your sorry ass, so piss off you loser. (Joey's face clouds with anger; he slams Cole on the ground, punching him in the face.)  
  
Auggie: Get off him! (Hearing the commotion, Daisy and Ashleigh run in.)  
  
Ashleigh: Joey! Get off him!  
  
(She starts crying as Auggie and David try to get Joey off Cole who is still being smacked in the face. Ashleigh runs up to Joey and pulls his arm, Joey pulls it back, slapping Ashleigh with it in the process, she falls onto the ground, hand on her cheek, crying. Joey turns his head and stands up shocked. Cole gets up while Joey is distracted and runs out. Joey looks at Ashleigh in dread.)  
  
Joey: (Stepping forward) Ash, I'm so sorry. (She starts crying more. He kneels down next to her and reaches for the hand that is on her cheek, she shrinks away.)  
  
Joey: (whispering) Ash, god, I'm so sorry. (He reaches for her hand and she lets him take it away from her face. Joey bites his lip when he sees her already showing bruise.)  
  
Joey: Ash, I won't do it again, I promise. (He sits down next to her and puts his arms around her, she starts sobbing into his shoulder. Joey looks up at the watchful Cliff-hangers and glares at them.)  
  
Daisy: (turning towards the door of the dorm.) Come on. (She ushers them out and closes the door behind them, leaving Joey and Ashleigh on the floor.)  
  
  
  
Auggie: (looking around) Crap, where's Cole?  
  
David: Oh shit, Peter's gonna kill us if he runs!  
  
Daisy: We'll check the woods; you two idiots check the road. (They all run off.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long, year 11 sucks already. (  
  
Please review! 


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long, life's been hectic.  
  
Chapter 11  
Road  
  
Auggie: You know Peter's gonna kick your ass when he finds out.  
  
David: Me!  
  
Auggie: You're his buddy.  
  
David: Yeh, but Peter said you had to help me stop him from running.  
  
Auggie: Great job we did. Two against one.  
  
David: Hey, stop. (Auggie looks David who's pointing down the road) There.  
  
Auggie: (looking, he sees Cole, trying to thumb a lift.) Cut him off.  
  
(David runs to the other side of the road watching Cole who hasn't seen them. Auggie runs up behind Cole and grabs his arm, Cole, shocked tries to run, but David cuts him off.)  
  
Cole: (Struggling) Get off! Whose side you on! Let me go!  
  
David: Come on, back to Horizon. (Auggie and David drag a struggling Cole back to Horizon.)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Girls' Dorm - Night  
  
Daisy is sitting on her bed doing homework; Tara walks in and sits on Daisy's bed.  
  
Daisy: Yes.  
  
Tara: I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
  
Daisy: (confused) For what?  
  
Tara: About all this stuff with you and David, you're too good for him anyway.  
  
Daisy: What are you talking about?  
  
Tara: You know, how he's been saying stuff. (Daisy looks at her shocked) oh, didn't you know?  
  
Daisy: No. What has he said?  
  
Tara: (hesitating) I don't know if I should tell you.  
  
Daisy: Yes you should.  
  
Tara: Well, he's been saying stuff like he'd never go out with a stupid Goth no one likes and how he thinks it's funny you follow him around and that you're desperate.  
  
Daisy: Asshole!  
  
Tara: I know.  
  
Daisy: Me follow him around! Yeh right! Thanks for telling me.  
  
Tara: Just don't say it was me who told you.  
  
Daisy: I won't.  
  
Tara: (standing up.) Oh, and sorry again. Check you later.  
  
Daisy: Bye. (Tara walks out, smiling.)  
  
Tara: (*Perfect*)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Midnight - Infirmary  
  
Joey, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets to stop the shaking, walks up to the infirmary window and glances around before smashing his whole arm through the window. Ignoring the blood running down his arm and the throbbing pain, he climbs through the window, scratching his leg on the remaining glass.  
  
He walks towards the supply cabinet, leaving a trail of blood and yanks the door of it open. Desperately he runs his bleeding hand long the labels on the bottles searching for something that can relieve his withdrawal. Exasperated that there isn't anything stronger than aspirin he slams the cabinet door shut and swallows the aspirin.  
  
He walks back over to the window and kicks the wall before sliding down it with his head in his bloody hands. Sitting with his knees against his chest, Joey feels the familiar pain in his chest, his breathing quickens and he waits for his chest to explode. He starts rocking, waiting for the pain to cease. He opens his eyes when he feels his heart slowing back to normal. Glancing sideways he sees the glass next to him. With his hands still shaking Joey reaches for it, snapping it up like a prize and holding it tightly in his hands.  
  
With more blood running down his arm he holds the glass to his wrist and squeezes his eyes shut as he presses the glass into his skin. A new stream of blood runs down his arm.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Please review! I promise I'll update soon if I get at least five reviews. 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Midnight - Outside  
  
Cole creeps around the corner of the infirmary lifting his backpack onto his back; he pauses outside the window and stares at the broken window confused. Hoisting his body up, he peers in, his eyes focus on a body lying near the window, with a pool of blood near the fallen hand.  
  
Cole's heart beats loud in his ears as he returns back to the ground outside the building. Thoughts running through his head, he leans against the wall. He sighs and looks at the road, his escape route, only a few metres away. He swears out loud and runs towards the teacher's dorms. Picking up a stone he hurls it at a window and breaks it.  
  
Cole: Help! Infirmary!  
  
One second later the lights turn on and by the next second, Cole's escape route is blocked by alarmed teachers. They run towards the infirmary as Cole fades into the bush and disappears.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Peter races towards the door, having just been woken up. The doctor comes out of the infirmary, closing the door behind himself.  
  
Peter: What's happening?  
  
Doctor: He lost consciousness for a few minutes, but he hasn't lost enough blood to go to hospital, he'll need to rest for a few days, then he'll be fine.  
  
Peter: Did you try to kill himself?  
  
Doctor: It's hard to tell, but there's a distinct possibility.  
  
Peter: Ok, thanks. (He turned to hear someone crying. Sophie and Ashleigh walked into the room and over to Joey. Peter watches as Ashleigh goes into the room and he turns to Sophie.)  
  
Peter: What did you tell her?  
  
Sophie: Everything.  
  
Peter: Rob thinks it could have been suicide.  
  
Sophie: (nodding) Do we know why?  
  
Peter: No, but I'll talk to Joey tomorrow. (He pauses as he looks in on Ashleigh who is sitting next to Joey's bed.) I won't tell her what we think; I don't want to upset her anymore.  
  
Sophie: Ok. Oh and June mentioned that she hasn't seen who alerted everyone, do you know who it was?  
  
Peter: No, I. (He stops and looks towards the dorms.) Cole. He's run! (Peter runs out the door and Sophie follows.)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Cafeteria - Morning  
  
Auggie: (to the girls) Yeh so now Peter's looking for Cole and Joey'll be in the infirmary for a few days, Ashleigh's with him.  
  
Tara: (looking bored) Yeh well I'm sure there's more interesting things to talk about than that stupid drama queen.  
  
David: (ignoring Tara. Talking about Cole.) He's just chucking a Scott, as soon as Peter finds him he'll come crawling back. (Scott, who's been quiet for the whole time, looks at David then stands up and walks off.)  
  
Daisy: Asshole. (David grins at her but she gets up and walks off towards her dorm. David watches her confused.)  
  
David: (yelling after her.) It was a joke! (Tara, fed up walks off.)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Tara smiles as she watches the boy stack the books, his punishment for fighting. She'd done her homework and concluded that he was perfect.  
  
She steps through the classroom door and closes it behind herself.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yeh I know it's boring and I took too long to write it, but I'm getting to the climax and my muse is only just hanging on with its fingernails. I know the plot, but I'm still trying to think up ways to get to it.  
  
Coming up:  
  
Tara goes too far, or does the boy.  
  
Cole runs and makes a mistake, will he survive.  
  
Joey tells all.or does he.  
  
Scott isn't happy.  
  
(I know, very soap opera, bare with me.)  
  
Please review. 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Morning  
  
Cole follows the creek down the mountain, watching the water for fish. He takes a net (that he stole from Horizon) from his pocket and places it in the water as a school of fish swim by. He grins as he pulls it back out of the water and the five fish flap around helplessly. Cole walks away from the creek and into a clearing in the woods.  
  
He tosses down the net with the fish and collects wood for a fire. Using the cooking oil and matches he also took from Horizon he lights a fire and places the fish that he has gutted on stones near the fire. Half an hour later he rolls out a blanket and lies down. The morning sun hot on his face, he falls asleep with the fire still burning.  
  
As the hot wind blows, glowing ash and sparks from the fire spread to the leaf litter.  
  
The fire spreads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara runs out of the room, tears running down her face. Her lungs burn for air as she sprints down the hallway and into the girls' dorm. Passing a surprised Daisy she runs into the bathroom and into the shower. Daisy approaches the door and knocks, she can hear water running.  
  
Daisy: Tara? You alright?  
  
(A few seconds later the shower is turned off and Daisy knocks again as she hears Tara sobbing, getting no answer, Daisy opens the door. Tara is sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel crying, her hair all over the place and her eyes bloodshot. Daisy sits next to her)  
  
Daisy: What happened? (Tara looks down at her wrists then at Daisy, scared)  
  
Tara: I couldn't stop him. (Daisy looks at Tara's bruised wrists as she continues to cry, almost hysterically)  
  
Daisy: What happened?  
  
Tara: He, he raped me.  
  
Daisy: Who?  
  
Tara: Matt  
  
Daisy: (Struggling to understand what happened and when.) Who's Matt?  
  
Tara: Ridge-runner. I couldn't stop him! I tried, I. he wouldn't let go.  
  
Daisy: Shit, we've got to tell Peter.  
  
Tara: No! I don't want anyone to know!  
  
Daisy: We've got to tell Peter, or he'll get away with it, he might even do it again!  
  
(Tara nodded and let Daisy help her to her feet. Tara quickly gets changed and they walk to Peter's office)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeh, yeh I know, too short and boring, but I thought I'd post what I had otherwise you'd have to wait longer. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by next week. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Shelby peers into the guys' dorm, searching for Scott. He's sitting on his bed, back to the door. She walks in.  
  
Shelby: Hey. (Scott jumps almost guiltily and turns around, rolling down his shirt sleeves)  
  
Scott: Hi. (Shelby sits on the next bed and looks around the room.)  
  
Shelby: So.. are you sure you're ok? (Scott stands up and crosses his arms against his stomach.)  
  
Scott: I'm fine.  
  
(Shelby stands up and leans in to kiss him hoping to make everything better. She places her hand on his arm and he flinches away from her. She takes a step back feeling rejected and walks out without another word.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy and Tara enter the reception area. Sophie turns to them with a puzzled look on her face when she sees Tara's tear striped face.  
  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
  
Daisy: She was raped. (Tara starts crying again at the words and Sophie looks at her horrified)  
  
Sophie: When? Who did it?  
  
Daisy: This morning, it was a ridge-runner called Matt; I don't know his last name.  
  
Sophie: Ok, take her to the infirmary, I'll tell Peter.  
  
(Daisy takes Tara's arm and leads her into the infirmary. Ashleigh, who's sitting next to Joey's bed, looks up.)  
  
Ashleigh: You're not allowed... What's wrong?  
  
Daisy: Nothing. (Ashleigh watches as Tara sits on the bed and looks around the room nervously.)  
  
Daisy: Has he woken up yet?  
  
Ashleigh: (returning her glance to Joey) No.  
  
Daisy: What happened? Did he try to.  
  
Ashleigh: (cutting Daisy off, trying to convince herself more than Daisy) No. It was an accident.  
  
Tara: Yeh right. (Both Daisy and Ashleigh turn to her) What? (All three of them jump as the door opens and the nurse comes in)  
  
Nurse: Tara? (Tara nods, scared) I know this is the last thing you want, but I have to give you a check up and ask you a few questions.  
  
(Tara nods again as the nurse takes out a pair of plastic gloves and pulls the curtain around the bed, shutting out Joey, Ashleigh and Daisy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter's office  
  
Peter paces his office with Sophie watching.  
  
Sophie: It's not your fault.  
  
Peter: They're supposed to be safe here. (He sits down at his desk and looks over Matt's file)  
  
Peter: Divorced parents, six counts of violence and some petty theft.  
  
Sophie: You couldn't have known.  
  
Tall, well build, brown haired Matt appears in the doorway and knocks on the door frame.  
  
Sophie: Ah, I've got work to do. (She walks out quickly, avoiding the boy's glance)  
  
Matt: You wanted to see me? (Peter gestures towards the chair. Looking the boy over for any sign that he could've picked it before it happened; he struggles for what to say)  
  
Peter: The police will be here soon  
  
(Matt raises his eyebrows and looks at him confused)  
  
Matt: Huh?  
  
Peter: (leaning forward) There's been an allegation made against you, that you, uh, forced intercourse on Tara Cossart.  
  
Matt: What! (He bangs his fist against the chair arm, his face clouded with anger.) That bitch! I never touched her!  
  
Peter: I've been going over your file.  
  
Matt: I've never raped anyone in my life!  
  
Peter: People who rape, usually do it for the power, you've told me yourself that you use violence as a way to feel in control.  
  
Matt: I'd never rape anyone! I've only ever talked to Tara once!  
  
Peter: When was that?  
  
Matt: This morning.... nothing happened!  
  
Peter: Well Matt, that's when she said it happened.  
  
Matt: She's lying! I never touched the cow!  
  
(Sophie knocks on the door and opens it)  
  
Sophie: They're here.  
  
Peter: Ok, let them in. (Matt watches furious as two policemen enter the office)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! 


End file.
